This proposed study is designed to test the feasibility of conducting a large-scale, ten-year, post-hospitalization follow-up of 662 psychiatric patients, mostly schizophrenics, who had been treated with various phenothiazines at Spring Grove Hospital Center some ten years ago. In keeping with the aims of the larger-scale research, this pilot study of 100 randomly-selected patients would also investigate the prognostic potential of previously collected comprehensive background information--including social histories, psychiatric rating scales, and psychological tests--in predicting subsequent social and psychiatric status in the community (or in the hospital, if currently hospitalized). Follow-up status would be assessed by means of standardized interviews with relatives and friends, as well as with their former patients themselves; and the occurrence, duration, and type of any intervening treatment or therapy would be carefully noted for its apparent impact. A review of the literature reveals that prognostic indices of schizophrenia are still in a state of uncertainty, and systematic evaluation of this area is definitely indicated. Therefore, the predictive value of three such prognostic scales--the Phillips Scale, the Becker-Wittman Scale, and the Astrup-Stephens Scale--will be carefully explored, as will the relationships between short-term phenothiazine outcome and long-term community adjustment patterns.